A Collection of Innocence
by VoidOfMe
Summary: A wonderful collection of one-shots consisting of the innocent and blossoming love of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.
1. The Almost Mistletoe

**A/N: Hey guys! This account is a collaboration between a couple of friends, who saw a need in the community of Gotham for more Gotham. Because, I mean, who doesn't want more Gotham. Anyway! Please enjoy, review, and get ready for more stories to come! Thanks everyone!**

 _ **We do not own the characters in this story, unless specifically stated otherwise. All credit goes to the Gotham writers, directors, and cast.**_

The old butler was doing the evening chores - much to his master's objection - and still had many other things to do. Even if it was three days before Christmas, there's no rest for a butler.

Laundry, dishes, dusting, cleaning, sweeping, all of the chores fell upon him, but he never minded. That was his duty after all. So while his master is off buried into his obsession, the butler will quietly do the chores, and fix the food, and wrap the presents, and sign the cards, without any objections. That is, until he heard the footstep, the tiniest creak in the wood, and as he turned his head to look at the culprit, he knew.

"Good evening Miss Kyle, lovely weather out isn't it?" The butler said clearly, obviously proud that he had caught the cat before the cat caught him.

"Right old man, because a blizzard is the perfect time to go out on a picnic" Selena, the girl better known on the streets as Cat, said. The butler knew so much but so little of this girl, with her wild curly hair and mischievous eyes. He knew better than to question her arrival. As much as he disapproved of her, he had to admit that he was somewhat fond of her. Only because she had made his master laugh and smile, which was rare these days.

"A bit cheeky tonight are we? Might I ask what exactly you're doing showing up in a snowstorm?" The butler turned and went back to sweeping, hiding his provoking smile.

"This place is warm, why else would I be here?"

And with that, Miss Kyle shook the snow off of her and proceeded to leave the room. As the butler look down the hall, watching her, he noticed that she was clutching something in her hands. The butler smiled, and went back to the chores.

The chores were done, and the butler gratefully walked to the old master's office. Bruce was always in there, buried deep into his obsession, a lot of times forgetting to even eat. So when the butler walked in to see Bruce deep into files, it didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him, however, was Miss Kyle relaxing on the couch, under a mistletoe.

The butler, who immediately realized what Miss Kyle was trying to do, gave a questioning look towards her. Which was, in turn, met with a hateful glare of Selina's, a touch of redness to her face.

"Excuse me Master Bruce, would you like to have dinner?" Bruce didn't look up from his flies. This didn't surprise the butler either. The butler cleared his throat loudly, Bruce looked up from his files, glanced at his butler then noticed Miss Kyle.

"Oh Selina, I'm sorry I didn't," He paused, looking for the right words, "I didn't notice you coming in. Are you staying for dinner?"

The butler looked between the two, who were chatting. Well, chatting as in Miss Kyle making clever but rude remarks to Bruce and Bruce not noticing what was actually going on. Bruce sent his butler away, completely entranced with the street cat per usual.

Alfred was not above spying, although he liked to think of it as 'parental concern'. His parental concern found him close to that room, listening, and peeking in at times. Nothing that he could tell was happening, except that he knew there was a mistletoe hanging above Miss Kyle, and that Bruce was oblivious to it.

He found himself once again listening in through the cracked door, and probably was as apprehensive about the mistletoe as Miss Kyle was cunning. Although it seemed that her cleverness wasn't shining through at the moment.

"Kid, why not take a break looking through those old papers," that was Miss Kyle talking.

"In a bit Selina, I just want to finish this one." Bruce responded

"You said that ten minutes ago, I'm getting bored."

Bruce didn't respond and Miss Kyle sighed, obviously annoyed.

Alfred came back twenty minutes later, secretly wishing his master would quit being so hard-headed.

"Kid," That was Miss Kyle, "if I give you gummy bears will you give up on those stupid files?"

"Yea, yea, just give me a few minutes," Bruce replied absent minded.

The butler almost felt pity for the street cat; she was probably getting impatient with master Bruce.

The butler came back ten minutes later, this time with some earl gray tea. He thought that if he was spying on a puppy romance, might as well have a drink to compliment it.

This time he peeked inside the room. Bruce was still neck deep into the files, while Miss Kyle was standing under the mistletoe, her arms crossed.

"So do you wanna kiss?" Miss Kyle said in an almost hostile voice.

Alfred held his breath, half wishing for Bruce to reply positively, half wishing he kept ignoring her advances.

He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Kid," She tried again.

"Kid," Once again, no response.

"Bruce!" She yelled, Bruce jumped in surprise. He looked at Miss Kyle, questioning and oblivious. She pursed her lips and gave a long, hard look at him. Bruce, confused, looked like a puppy who had just been caught in the wrapping paper.

"Put down those papers and come over here, now." Bruce sat down the files, and slowly stood up, and shuffled his way to Miss Kyle.

Alfred cupped a hand over his mouth to stop from chuckling.

"What is it Selina?" Bruce asked, utterly oblivious.

"Oh nothing, it's not like I've been sitting here forever trying to get your attention."

"Sorry... But you have my attention now..." Bruce looked ashamed, the poor, poor child.

"Look up." Miss Kyle pointed towards the ceiling, right at the mistletoe she had hung above almost an hour ago. Bruce looked, his eyes slightly widening and looked back at Miss Kyle. His face immediately flushed a cherry red. He gulped.

"Merry early Christmas kid." She leaned in, eyes closed.

Alfred would be having none of this. He burst through the door, trying to act as if he had never seen anything.

"Master Bruce, I um," Alfred paused, trying to think of an excuse to get them away from each other, "I believe it's time to turn it. We have much to do tomorrow."

The two children, who had quickly tore away when the butler came in, looked at him, then at each other. Bruce nodded, his face showing all signs of what had almost happened.

"R-Right Alfred, I agree." Bruce looked at Miss Kyle, "You're welcome to stay here tonight, and maybe for Christmas?"

Selina didn't respond, instead she was glaring at Alfred. Alfred returned the look.

Master Bruce sheepishly got ready to retire for the night. It was just the butler and Miss Kyle in the room, the mistletoe still hanging above.

"Thanks a lot old man." She walked to her usual room, defeated.

"Always a pleasure Miss Kyle," the butler smirked. Quietly, he took down the floral, and held it in his hands, looking at it for awhile. He didn't throw it away; instead, he hung it somewhere different, and whistled a Christmas tune, smiling to himself the whole way back to his room.


	2. It's Just A Ball

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've decided to keep all of the romance/fluff one-shots of Bruce and Cat here. This is because I myself am always busy and never really have enough time to dedicate myself an on-going series (AKA Soulmate). Plus it's a bonus for me because I can keep all of my BruceXCat stuff in one place instead of multiple stories. Thanks for understanding! -K**

 _ **We do not own any characters, all credit goes to the writers of Gotham.**_

It's just a ball, I say to myself once more, it's just a stupid, preppy, rich filth dance. No need to be worried or anything. You're only going for the key, that's the goal. Stay strong Cat, st-

"Cat stay still! The eyeshadow won't look right if you keep scrunching your face like that," Barbra grabs my face with her free hand and holds it in place, swishing the tiny brush across my eyelids. "I'll make sure you look absolutely perfect for the ball. I've gone more times than I can count so I know how to make an uproar."

Barbra can't tell that I'm extremely uncomfortable with all of this makeup; why do I need to wear it anyways? It's just sticky powder that makes your skin break out, it's usless.

But it also makes you look pretty.

Oh God what am I even thinking? Barb's preppy rich attitude is affecting me, ugh gross. And when the hell is she going to finish this stupid makeup? It seems like it's taking eternity.

"Almost done," The sound of the door bell draws her hand inches closer to my eye, she looks at me and smiles, "I'll go see who it is, stay here."

"Like hell I am," I say as I duck out from under her and waddle -literally waddle the dress is huge and puffy- to the door. I open the door and it's him.

The kid is wearing a tux, and his hair is combed neatly to the side. He actually looks pretty good -wait did I just think that?-

"H-Hey Selina.. You look very pretty.." He's just standing there all awkward. Tottally not having that fluttery feeling in my heart from his compliment, I don't care how pretty he thinks I look.

"Selina get back here! You aren't ready!" Barbra grabs me by my arm and tugs me behind her, she waves to Bruce, "Hey there lucky fellow, just a few more minutes and your princess will be ready for the ball."

His face went red, my heart fluttered, but I kept my cool, I always do. I love to see him squirm. And with that, it's back to being a statue while having paint plastered onto my face. Yippee.

The ball is every bit as rich and tacky as I imagined. There's a big chandelier which casts a ghastly bronze haze over the entire room. Bruce is leading me onto the dance floor, with the old man watching form the wings.

We start dancing, but here's the thing -

"I have no idea how to dance."

\- and I just said that out loud.. Oh my God I'm such a loser.

The kid looks at me with a confused and pitiful look, and God I hate that look. But then he does something I didn't expect and it sent flutters in my stomach and my heart beating.

"Just watch me, let me lead, and you'll pick it up in no time." He says it with a smile, a pure, innocent smile. Now I'm not one to blush but at that moment I had to immediatly look down and focus on his feet, or he'd see my face flush pink.

"R-Right, just watch you." I mumble to no one but the tacky floor between our feet.

I had completely forgotten about the whole key stealing thing. It wasn't until we had stopped dancing that I realized that we were actually here to do something. And that I wasn't his actual date or anything, it's not like I wanted to be or anything. Shut up, brain! Right. The mission.

"That's him, let's make our move," Bruce whispered hurriedly. We danced our way to the side and quickly ran after - or waddled, in my case - him.

The key was super easy to get, almost too easy. I wasn't complaining though, I'd had enough of the tacky Cinderella scene and was ready to leave. So I did.

"Bye kid," I whispered in his ear as I put the key in his suit pocket.

"Selina! S-Selina wait!" Bruce was trying not shout at me, but ultimately failing.

I continued walking, pretending not to notice the gaping Bruce Wayne behind me as I sauntered out of the too extravagant villa, but of course I noticed - I always do.


	3. Soulmate

**A/N: Hey everyone! K here, and I've decided to try something out of my comfort zone. This is an AU on-going series, and I'm pretty excited about it. I'll try to update frequently as I can. (Cause you know life happens) To clear up some confusion: This story is going to based from Bruce Wayne's POV, he's sixteen and has taken over Wayne Enterprises. I hope you all like it!**

 _ **I do not own any of the characters, all credit goes to the Gotham writers.**_

Those eyes. Green and bright, an emerald sea of mystery and desire. She's there, then she's not, leaving me slightly mourning every time she disappears. Those eyes leave an imprint in my mind, a longing in my heart. If she would had only stayed in Gotham, with me. All of those memories, the feelings, those glowing green eyes haunting my dreams more so than my parents. She was my soulmate, and I was selfish. I thought we were always going to be together, to be friends, maybe even more. It's my fault.

-Five years before-

"What do you mean you're leaving for good?" I stand up from my chair, finding my hands shaking and my heart pounding from the news. The cat is standing by the window, in all of her glory. Her wild hair is being blown by the wind, she's crossed her arms, and refuses to look at me.

"I mean I'm leaving for good kid.." She shuffles her feet, staring at the floor, "This city is boring, I need to move on,"

I look at her dumbfounded, anger rising through my body. I clench my fists, wanting to scream at her. I force my anger down, and talk in the calmest voice I could manage.

"So I'm boring? You need to move on from me?"

I don't want you to leave, I need you to stay, I need you.

"Oh right because that's exactly what I said,"

Why are you hurting me like this?

"But that's what you're implying!" She wouldn't look at me, "Is there someone after you? I can protect you! Anything!"

"There's no one after me B, and you can't protect me. You wouldn't understand,"

I would do anything for you

"I wouldn't understand?" I scoffed," Selina, you're seventeen, I've known you since we were kids! I know everything there is to know about you!"

"I'm not arguing with you B, I'm leaving and that's final." Anger rising fast, I couldn't control it, I screamed,

"Leave then! Throw everything we have, everything we've been through away! It's not like I love you or anything! Not like I've spent the last two years trying to win you over, getting you gifts and helping you with all of your 'debts'."

I love you, please don't leave me.

"See this is exactly what I thought would happen B! You've been a huge dick and controlive ever since you took over that stupid business!" She starts waving her arms, mocking me, and making my anger turn to rage, "Don't do this Cat! Don't go there Cat! I'll protect you Cat! I don't need you!" She scoffed, and turned to go out the window.

"Goodbye Bruce, I'd say it was nice knowing you, but you're not the kid I fell for."

She left.

She actually left me.

What have I done?

I stood silently, processing what had just happened. My hands are shaking, and I'm on the verge of tears. She came to say goodbye, and I screamed at drove her out even more so.

I fell into my chair, my heart heavy. It was like the room was spinning, I can't see anything. I felt something wet on my face and wiped what I realized were tears. I stared at the salt water on my hand as it ran down my wrist and absorbed itself into my sleeve.

I love you, yet I drove you away.

I'm so sorry.


	4. Garden of Eden

**A/N: Hey everybody! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating as much, life is weird, but at least I'm back! Anyways, this fic is kind of a step out for me. My original plan was to make it a dream sequence, but this story just kept nagging my mind. And it ended up turning into this. I'm actually really proud of it. Feel free to review/follow/favorite, I always love feedback. I hope you all like it! -K**

* * *

There's a garden in Gotham, it's hard to find and covered in rust and ivy. It's so old that it's not even on the city map, and that's a good thing. It's probably the only thing left in Gotham that hasn't been tainted by it's hatred and corruption. There's an old, broken swing set, knocked over pots that used to be full of flowers, and I'm fairly certain that there once was a study shack in place of a pile of wood and tin. The trees surround it, blocking most of the sunlight and only letting tiny drops in. It's a magical place, so peaceful and calm.

When I was younger, mother would take me here, back when it actually looked good and clean. Instead of over growing weeds and ivy climbing everything, it was neat and white, and always smelled of pine. The pots were always filled with lavender or posies, sometimes even freesia. Freesias were always my favorite type of flower, they represented innocence. Something I lost.

I decided to take a visit to that old garden, much to Alfred's dismay. We got into the car, I sat up front as usual. Along the drive no words were said, there was no need for them. We both knew where we were going, and we both know the memories that were made there. It was a comfortable silence, with just a dash of apprehension.

He let me out of the gate, and rejected my invitation for him to join me on the trek to the garden. And thus, I started making my way up to the garden, making sure to stay on the overgrown path that had once been clear but was now hard to see. Each step I took reminded me of a memory. Some were good, some weren't, some were fuzzy, and some were clear. But as I took each step up the path, going around thorns and bristles, it filled me with a sense of dread.

Was I hoping for the garden to be fixed? For the pots to be priming with flowers? The swing set white and pristine with the leather seat fully intact? Maybe it was for the shining marble and patterns to be fixed, all leading to the majestic tree that sat in the middle. Whatever it was, it made me want to turn around, to go back, to not accept it's decay and ruin. It seems like seeing the garden in ruins would be like admitting that my mother was gone.

I came to the familiar arch that was the entrance to the garden. As I entered and looked around, I felt my body clench and chills go down my spine.

Everything was fixed.

The pots, no longer turned over or broken, were full of freesias of all colors, all healthy. The swing set was fixed, and looked brand new. The marble tiles and the patterns they made were fixed and shining in the droplets of sun that shown through the branches of the trees. The shack had been rebuilt, with new wood and tin. All of the overgrown ivy was cut, and the grass was tamed. And in the middle of the garden, the tree was still there, standing magnificently, towering over the surrounding trees. Under the tree was a single flower, a freesia, and a note.

As I walked towards the note and picked it up, I noticed that the flower was dead, and crumbled in my hand. I looked at the note, tears forming in my eyes.

 _"To the kid,_

 _The butler told me a story about this old garden and how much you loved it. People owe me some favors, and I made sure to use them._

 _\- Cat_

 _P.S._

 _Freesias are pretty cool."_

I stared at the note, not wanting to let the tears fall but not wanting to keep them in either.

"You like it?" I looked up into the branches of the tree, and sure enough, it was Selina. Pure, wonderful, beautiful Selina.

"Y-... Yes I do, very much so"

She smiled at me, and everything made sense.

It was just that, the way she smiled at me. Everything that I had felt, my innocence that was destroyed. It didn't matter because she was there. It didn't matter because she smiled at me, that beautiful, mischievous smile of hers. Everything was simple at that point. A flower was just a flower, dead or alive. But it takes a certain person to revive the flower into something even stronger than before.

And that person was Selina Kyle.


End file.
